Rouge destin
by Plum'oh
Summary: Furihata, la première fois qu'il voit la couleur rouge, trouve que c'est aussi effrayant que fascinant. / AkaFuri, soulmate AU, pré-slash.


**Rating :** K

 **Résumé :** Furihata, la première fois qu'il voit la couleur rouge, trouve que c'est aussi effrayant que fascinant. Soulmate AU.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Il est 00h35 donc on est le 20 novembre... joyeux anniversaire Momo /o/ Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, donc voilà un nouvel OS AkaFuri 8DD C'est quand même impressionnant qu'on soit restées dans le fandom (avec des pauses, certes) depuis si longtemps. Je te souhaite plein d'OTP feels pour l'année qui vient et plein d'idées pour écrire, fufu.

En ce qui concerne cet OS, j'avais l'intention d'explorer l'idée plus loin dans le futur, mais j'avais peur de faire n'importe quoi... xD J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **One-shot :** Rouge destin

Furihata n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il verrait les couleurs qui l'entouraient avant vingt ans. Il avait appris à différencier les teintes de gris, à savoir si ce gris-là était plus doux et plus joyeux que le gris là-bas, à reconnaître les objets sans se demander à quoi ils ressemblaient pour les adultes qui les avaient conçus. Un monde fait de noir, de blanc et de gris était le train-train quotidien de tous ceux qu'il côtoyait, même celui de son grand frère Shingo pourtant de trois ans son aîné, et malgré le fait qu'il ait interrogé plusieurs fois ses parents à propos des « couleurs » et des « sensations », il n'était pas parvenu à comprendre l'étendue de leur pouvoir.

Lorsque le bleu du ciel effleura son visage et qu'un œil rouge lui perça l'âme, il en resta coi et ébahi.

La multitude de sensations qu'il percevait due aux innombrables choses nouvelles qui l'entouraient l'avait déstabilisé, l'avait rendu complètement paralysé face à tant de beauté et le rouge qui obsédait sa vision ne faisait que renforcer cette atmosphère d'émerveillement – sa tête se remplissait de coton et il ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Bien entendu, il devait avouer que ce garçon lui foutait les jetons.

— Il semblerait que nous avons un invité supplémentaire, s'éleva la voix d'un ton suspicieux. Quelle surprise.

Furihata fixait la silhouette du joueur de Rakuzan – d'Akashi, l'ancien capitaine de Kuroko – avec autant d'intérêt que d'appréhension, les lèvres tremblantes et l'envie de détaler le plus loin possible en tête. Sa gorge nouée l'empêcha de trouver une réplique appropriée (ou une réplique tout court), alors l'arrivée impromptue de Kagami ne fut que la bienvenue et d'un réconfort immense. Ce qui suivit ne le rassura absolument pas, en revanche – son cœur bondit dans sa cage thoracique lorsqu'il vit les ciseaux filer droit sur son coéquipier, le propriétaire ne flanchant même pas face à sa propre action. Furihata sentait ses jambes suivre le modèle de ses lèvres, et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait parti en laissant cette... _réunion_ entre personnes convoquées, et apparemment pas assez saines d'esprit pour tenter d'empêcher un meurtre de se produire.

Akashi Seijuurou, capitaine de l'équipe de basketball de Rakuzan, ancien capitaine du collège Teikou, prodige et fils d'une influente famille, et âme sœur de Furihata Kouki.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Dieu ?_

* * *

Akashi et Furihata n'échangèrent aucun autre mot, et pendant un instant le numéro 12 de Seirin se demanda si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas un tour en le faisant voir des _couleurs_ alors que sa supposée âme sœur ne lui accordait pas un seul regard. Cela ne pouvait pas être Kise, ni Midorima, ni Aomine, qu'il avait déjà rencontrés auparavant, et il n'avait pas établi de contact visuel avec Murasakibara ; donc non, il ne s'était pas trompé, et les différentes couleurs l'avaient assailli au moment où il croisa ces yeux _vairons_ , particularité qu'il n'aurait jamais remarquée s'il n'était pas, dirait-on, _spécial_ à l'égard d'Akashi.

Ce fut lorsqu'il ferma la porte de son casier qu'il se rendit compte que la fille avec laquelle il comptait sortir une fois devenu une star de basketball ne serait jamais qu'un désir inatteignable.

— Akashi est un garçon, lâcha-t-il avec une soudaine terreur.

Il ne savait pas comment sortir avec une fille, alors avec un _garçon_?

— Bien sûr qu'Akashi est un mec, lança la voix de Kawahara.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

— Ça te prend souvent, ce genre d'illuminations ? continua son ami d'un ton taquin.

— Il t'a pas trop effrayé, Furi ? s'enquit Fukuda. Kagami a paru super énervé et outré, tout à l'heure. Il parlait de ciseaux et de maboule.

Furihata hocha lentement la tête.

— C'est vrai qu'on... ne s'attend pas vraiment à se faire attaquer par des ciseaux, dit-il. Enfin, Kagami a réussi à esquiver, et c'est lui qui a dû avoir le plus peur !

— Kagami, peur ? ricana Kawahara. Nah, pas possible.

Probablement. Kagami était un dur à cuire, il ne se laissait pas impressionner facilement, et le match qu'ils s'apprêtaient à livrer représentait quelque chose d'important autant pour lui que pour Kuroko. Furihata également ne devait pas se laisser distraire alors que leur revanche contre Touou était enfin arrivée – même si cette distraction se transformerait peut-être en adversaire vers la fin du tournoi, et Furihata préférait ne pas y penser.

L'euphorie qui les emporta lors de leur victoire contre Touou le fit momentanément oublier la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et ses yeux brillaient avec joie et extase en voyant distinctement les joues légèrement rosées par l'effort et l'émotion de ses coéquipiers, ainsi que les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de certains. Le contraste entre le blanc de leur uniforme et le noir de celui de Touou ne constituait pas un immense changement par rapport à son ancienne vision, mais le rouge qu'ils arboraient tous deux était suffisant pour lui faire comprendre que le monde en couleur, c'était vraiment magnifique et unique.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir pour dîner, Furihata aperçut du coin de l'œil une chevelure rouge et un uniforme blanc – et il s'arrêta instantanément. Akashi attendait les bras croisés, adossé contre un mur, duquel il se détacha une fois que Furihata entra dans son champ de vision. Le joueur de Seirin déglutit et agrippa la lanière de son sac, avertissant son équipe qu'il devait passer aux toilettes, et sans attendre leur réponse il se précipita vers Akashi. Ce dernier arborait toujours cette même expression d'autorité, de sorte d'indifférence et de sérieux implacable que Furihata était incapable de reproduire.

— Ah, Akashi-san ? appela-t-il doucement.

— Es-tu bien Furihata Kouki, dossard numéro 12 de Seirin, point guard et joueur en réserve ? demanda Akashi sans détour.

Furihata cligna rapidement des yeux, et hocha la tête, ne sachant pas où menait cette question. Il aurait dû être surpris par les informations aussi précises qu'il venait d'entendre, mais après avoir rencontré Momoi Satsuki et connaissant la réputation de Rakuzan, cela ne l'étonnerait pas que ce lycée ait également quelqu'un de très efficace en charge de la pêche aux infos.

— Je dois t'avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, continua Akashi en laissant son regard traîner sur la silhouette de Furihata. Je suis étonné.

— Uhm... Si ça peut te rassurer, je suis tout aussi surpris que toi, répondit Furihata en tripotant la lanière de son sac.

— Voir le monde en couleur est un avantage et un ravissement, néanmoins, et j'en suis heureux. Je suppose que nous devrions discuter de la suite ?

Avec un peu d'étonnement non dissimulée, Furihata se dit que finalement, l'éblouissement des couleurs touchait tout le monde, et même Akashi Seijuurou était sujet à leurs lumières et leurs merveilles. Cela lui remonta un peu le moral, mais il ne savait toujours pas à quoi s'attendre.

— Ce serait cool, oui, dit-il alors. Je... suis un peu perdu, pour être honnête, et j'ai encore du mal à me dire que j'ai trouvé... mon âme sœur.

Akashi arqua discrètement un sourcil, ses yeux dépareillés ne quittant pas ceux de Furihata, et il autorisa un léger rictus orner ses lèvres.

— Très bien. Nous verrons tout ceci plus en détail après le tournoi. Je ne voudrais pas te distraire des matches que ton équipe va livrer. Bonne chance.

Avec un dernier hochement de tête, Furihata vit Akashi s'éloigner. La Winter Cup s'annonçait longue...

* * *

Ils avaient gagné contre Kaijou. Ils étaient en finale. Devant eux se dressait Rakuzan.

Furihata tremblait et ne parvenait pas à rester concentré sur la balle orange qui se trouvait dans ses mains – dans ses mains ou dans celles des autres, d'ailleurs. Lorsque Riko lui avait demandé d'entrer sur le terrain, son esprit avait décidé de prendre des vacances et l'information n'atteignit pas totalement son cerveau ; il avait regardé la coach, le terrain, de nouveau la coach, puis sa mâchoire frappa le sol.

Puis il fut envoyé en pâture.

— Je ne sais pas ce que ton coach essaie de prouver, mais montre-moi de quoi tu es capable, Furihata Kouki, énonça lentement Akashi.

L'intensité du regard d'Akashi avait dramatiquement changé et Furihata ne retrouva pas cette lueur de bref émerveillement dans ces yeux vairons, et il comprit instantanément à quel point cette transformation qui s'opérait entre la phase hors terrain et la phase sur le terrain pouvait être terrifiante – Kise avait eu un effet similaire sur les joueurs de Seirin pendant la demi-finale. Le rouge et l'ambre flamboyaient avec une calme détermination qui faisait froid dans le dos, presque calculatrice, et Furihata savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas marquer efficacement son adversaire.

Akashi dribbla et le contourna aisément.

* * *

Quand Furihata leva les yeux vers le visage d'Akashi qui lui tendait la main, sa respiration se coupa et la confusion se répandit dans son esprit ; les deux orbes qu'il observait étaient rouges, aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Il déglutit, l'adrénaline de la victoire alimentant toujours ses veines, et il serra la main tendue avec un petit sourire et un hochement de reconnaissance.

— J-Je suis désolé si mon marquage a été minable, murmura-t-il avec une touche d'embarras.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je trouve que tu as été courageux pour relever un tel défi, même en connaissant tes propres limites, répliqua Akashi, les lèvres courbées en un sourire sincère.

— Ah, merci...

Furihata sentait que ses amis observaient la conversation avec incrédulité et intérêt, et contre sa volonté le rouge lui monta aux joues. Akashi bien évidemment remarqua ce qu'il se passait, et rit doucement.

— Nous reparlerons dans un endroit plus, ah, privé ? Je résiderai à Tokyo pour quelques jours supplémentaires, je pense que nous pourrons établir ce que nous allons faire à ce moment-là.

A nouveau, Furihata acquiesça, leurs mains se séparèrent, et chacun retourna aux côtés de leur équipe. Aussitôt Kawahara et Fukuda se jetèrent sur lui avec tellement de force que Furihata pensa qu'il finirait écrasé.

— Tu viens de tenir une conversation avec Akashi ! lança Kawahara.

— Et ça ne t'a même pas choqué ! renchérit Fukuda.

— Heu..., répondit intelligemment Furihata.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse offrir l'ébauche d'une réponse, ils furent interpellés par leurs senpai pour une sorte de cérémonie de clôture.

Et durant tout le long, Furihata se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas comment il joindrait Akashi.

* * *

Dire que les quelques jours qui suivirent la Winter Cup étaient un _bordel_ serait un euphémisme.

L'euphorie générale s'avérait tout à fait légitime et normale. Tout le lycée Seirin les félicitait pour leur victoire et les encourageait à poursuivre leurs efforts pour gagner l'an prochain ; les professeurs également étaient fiers et proclamaient que le club de basketball de Seirin serait à la bouche de tout le monde. L'entraînement ne s'en était pas retrouvé facilité mais la joie qui les remplissait le rendait plus agréable et l'équipe au complet émanait une bonne humeur générale qui se répandrait presque dans tout l'établissement.

Tout ceci contribuait au flot d'émotions qui emplissait Furihata, qui souffrait déjà d'embarras à cause de ses amis qui ne lâchaient pas l'affaire à propos de sa poignée de main avec le capitaine de Rakuzan, sans parler de sa paradoxale excitation mêlée à sa nervosité à l'idée de revoir Akashi.

— Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant ? marmonna-t-il, pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs étirements.

— Mec, t'étais en train de trembler devant lui et t'as tenu deux minutes, rappela Kawahara. Je pensais qu'Akashi te prendrait pour un faiblard après ça, mais il t'a serré la main !

— On est juste curieux, précisa Fukuda.

Kawahara et Fukuda étaient ses amis. Ils méritaient peut-être de savoir ce qu'il se passait exactement, et peut-être aussi que cela l'aiderait à... gérer. Gérer la situation.

Mais comment annoncer une chose pareille sans provoquer des hurlements de stupéfaction et des crises cardiaques ? Furihata s'arrêta dans son mouvement et soupira.

— Promettez-moi de ne pas paniquer, lança-t-il.

— Paniquer ? répéta Fukuda, légèrement confus.

Furihata prit une grande inspiration, mais garda la tête baissée en annonçant :

— Je vois les couleurs depuis la Winter Cup.

Au début il y eut un silence – l'information était probablement en train d'atteindre le cerveau, avec en chemin un parcours semé d'embûches décidés à rendre la nouvelle encore plus époustouflante. Et lorsqu'ils comprirent ce que cela impliquait, Kawahara et Fukuda eurent la réaction simultanée d'ouvrir la bouche et de fixer Furihata avec incrédulité.

— C'est pas vrai ?!

— Tu nous as caché ça pendant une semaine !

— Attends, pendant la Winter Cup ? Une manager ?!

— Quelle école ? Elle est comment ?

Furihata se passa une main sur le visage dans l'espoir de cacher ses rougeurs et le fait que cette discussion s'apprêtait à devenir très, très gênante.

— Quel rapport avec Akashi ? s'enquit Kawahara.

— Ouais, quel rapp‒

Le moment de désespoir arriva avec une rapidité hors normes.

— _Akashi_ est ton âme sœur ? hurla Fukuda avec une note d'ahurissement.

— Sshh ! N-Ne crie pas comme ça ! bégaya Furihata. En plus on a encore rien décidé et je sais même pas si on va vraiment faire quelque chose, alors ne vous emballez pas trop !

— Mais Furi, tu as trouvé ton âme sœur et tu vois le monde en couleur ! s'exclama Kawahara. C'est juste trop génial ! Enfin, je m'attendais pas à ce que ton âme sœur soit un mec.

— Moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer...

— Et la fille de la classe B alors ?

Furihata se tortilla sur place, n'ayant lui-même aucune idée sur la suite des événements.

— Je sais pas, honnêtement. Akashi est mon âme sœur, mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est _l'amour_ , vous voyez ? Peut-être qu'âme sœur, c'est aussi la personne avec laquelle on s'entend le mieux ? Celle qui nous inspire ?

Kawahara et Fukuda ne paraissaient pas plus convaincus que lui, et c'était compréhensible ; depuis toujours leurs parents leur disaient qu'ils trouveraient leur autre moitié et découvriraient les merveilles du monde ensemble, alors penser qu'une âme sœur puisse être quelque chose de platonique... Furihata grogna doucement et se remit à faire ses étirements, pendant que ses deux amis lui posaient des questions sur les couleurs et sur la façon dont sa perspective des choses avait changée – sujet beaucoup plus agréable et plus facile à traiter.

Vers vingt heures, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de prendre leur douche et de ranger leurs affaires, ils sortirent du gymnase et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du lycée. Furihata considérait déjà la journée comme étant un exploit, puisqu'il était parvenu à parler du secret qu'il gardait depuis la Winter Cup, aussi il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait à devoir survivre d'autres montagnes russes d'émotions.

Akashi Seijuurou était adossé contre le muret de l'entrée de Seirin, dans une position identique à celle qu'il avait adoptée lors de leur première discussion à la Winter Cup.

Furihata sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de surprise et de panique alors que Kawahara et Fukuda produisaient des sons proches de l'étranglement, et par miracle Akashi ne trouva la scène ni offensante ni ridicule, puisqu'il s'approcha d'eux en souriant gentiment et hocha la tête en guise de salutation.

— Je suppose que les présentations ne sont pas nécessaires, dit-il calmement. Furihata, que dirais-tu de dîner avec moi dans un restaurant en ville ? Bien sûr, je t'invite.

— Heu..., articula Furihata en pensant qu'il s'agissait définitivement du seul mot qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche dès que cela concernait Akashi.

Fukuda eut l'intelligence d'esprit de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Kawahara et de prendre la parole avant que son ami ne puisse lancer une bêtise.

— Du coup on va y aller, Furi ! On se voit demain !

— Les gars... !

Furihata eut l'impression que Kawhara et Fukuda s'enfuirent pour cacher le fait qu'ils allaient espionner la conversation qu'il aurait avec Akashi.

Akashi continuait de sourire et il était difficile de réellement savoir ce qu'il pensait. Furihata esquissa un sourire également, un peu nerveux mais l'expression détendue de son interlocuteur l'aidait à ne pas se sentir complètement submergé par la peur – peur de raconter n'importe quoi et de s'auto-humilier devant une personne qui émanait une aura de _grandeur_.

— Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis la Winter Cup, je voulais venir plus tôt mais mes obligations m'ont retenu plus longtemps que prévu, expliqua Akashi.

— Ah, il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Furihata. Je... Je me demandais justement comment tu allais me contacter, ou si... tu allais me contacter tout court.

Akashi arqua un sourcil, une sincère surprise pouvant être lue sur son visage.

— Je tiens parole, et si je dis que je te contacterai, je le ferai, déclara-t-il. Tu me sembles très anxieux, ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

Furihata sursauta sur place et agita frénétiquement ses mains devant lui.

— Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! bafouilla-t-il. C'est juste que je sais pas exactement comment me comporter... On ne se connaît pas, après tout.

Il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante ou notant l'incompréhension, mais Akashi se démarqua une fois de plus dans sa spontanéité et sa personnalité qui ne laissait place qu'à une précaution et une gentillesse... bienveillantes ?

— Il est vrai que nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais ce dîner nous permettra de parler, non ? La voiture nous attend un peu plus loin. Furihata, allons donc discuter tranquillement autour d'un bon repas.

Et Furihata ne put qu'obéir avec un petit sourire nerveux.

* * *

Le dîner avec Akashi fit donc partie du bordel de la post-Winter Cup, mais dans une catégorie plus positive que la cacophonie d'applaudissements dans le lycée. Furihata n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de se faire emmener dans un restaurant de bonne réputation, et la vue de l'établissement, propre et éclairé d'une lumière qui n'agressait pas les yeux, lui rappela qu'il était encore en uniforme. Sa tenue ne s'avérait alors pas appropriée pour l'occasion et il risqua un regard en direction d'Akashi dans l'espoir que son noir et bleu ne contrasterait pas affreusement avec la tenue de son _partenaire_ —

Et à sa surprise, il se retrouva face au gris de l'uniforme de Rakuzan qu'il n'avait pas remarqué de tout le trajet.

— Akashi-san... Nos uniformes ne posent pas de problème dans un restaurant comme celui-là ? demanda-t-il timidement.

— Ne t'en fais pas, ce lieu ne requiert pas une tenue vestimentaire de luxe, rassura Akashi. C'est beaucoup plus naturel si nous venons en uniforme, et je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes intimidé si je venais habillé spécialement pour l'occasion.

Furihata acquiesça et murmura un remerciement – il se sentait un peu mieux, et malgré le fait que toutes les précautions prises par Akashi le faisait un peu rougir de reconnaissance, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Akashi avait réservé et une serveuse les conduisit vers une table située près d'une fenêtre, avec un autre couple mangeant à une table derrière eux. Ils s'installèrent et la serveuse leur présenta les menus avant de s'en aller. Furihata scanna le livret sans trop savoir quoi commander ; il décida de choisir un peu au hasard parmi les plats qui l'intéressaient et pas trop hors budget, et cinq minutes plus tard ils commandèrent. Akashi posa ses coudes sur la table, entremêla ses doigts et posa son menton dans le creux, souriant.

— Je pense que nous pouvons faire abstraction de toute rivalité potentielle entre nos équipes pour se concentrer davantage sur notre situation. Je conçois que c'est assez inhabituel dans mon entourage.

— Tu penses que ça peut... marcher entre nous ? lâcha Furihata sans réfléchir.

Akashi cligna des yeux.

— Ah, pardon–non–je voulais dire–ça te dérange pas ? bafouilla-t-il.

— Je suis surpris, mais loin d'être dérangé, répliqua Akashi, le rire dans la voix.

— Oh.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je peux comprendre que découvrir que son âme sœur est un garçon peut en déboussoler plus d'un. Pour être honnête je n'avais pas de préférence particulière, alors cette nouvelle ne m'a pas choqué tant que cela.

Furihata n'avait en revanche jamais songé à l'idée qu'il sortirait avec quelqu'un du même sexe que lui, bien que l'idée en elle-même ne lui déplaise pas. Il avait juste toujours trouvé une fille à impressionner d'abord au collège – qui l'avait rejeté –, puis au lycée à présent.

— Je ne suis pas contre non plus, déclara-t-il finalement. En plus, les âmes sœurs sont censées être vraies, non ? J-Je veux dire, on devrait pouvoir s'entendre, et rester amis dans le pire des cas.

La serveuse revint avec leurs plats et leurs boissons, et leur souhaita un bon appétit avec un large sourire avant de s'en aller tout aussi tôt. Furihata admira la présentation de son assiette et observa le mélange de couleurs qui s'opérait, chose dont il n'avait même pas conscience une semaine auparavant ; il trouva cela dommage qu'il ne puisse pas s'émerveiller avec ses amis à propos de ces découvertes visuelles.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Akashi, et il sourit.

— Je trouve que les couleurs sont vraiment magnifiques, dit-il.

— C'est également mon avis, acquiesça Akashi. Et pour répondre à ta question précédente, la majorité des âmes sœurs restent ensemble, mais il est vrai que, dans de rares cas, elles se séparent pour une raison ou une autre. J'espère cependant que cela ne sera pas notre cas. Parle-moi un peu de toi, et je ferai de même ensuite.

La soirée s'annonçait longue et gênante, mais plaisante, Furihata sentait.

Mais cela se déroula merveilleusement bien. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, la conversation n'était maladroite que pendant les premières minutes, durant lesquelles Furihata cherchait ses mots et tentait de ne pas commettre d'erreurs trop grosses dues à son stress, mais Akashi se montrait particulièrement patient et l'encourageait à continuer en posant des questions ou en commentant un aspect spécifique du sujet. Il dirigeait la discussion avec précision mais sans forcer, gardait une certaine réserve sûrement pour ne pas brusquer son interlocuteur, mais Furihata put se détendre petit à petit et se retrouva à apprécier parler et écouter. Il parlait de sa famille, de son frère qui était important pour lui, du lycée, et bien sûr du club de basketball – il remarqua pendant un bref instant l'étonnement sur le visage d'Akashi à la mention de Kuroko et Kagami qui restaient presque toujours ensemble. En échange Akashi parla de son éducation, de l'équitation, de ses devoirs en tant que président du conseil des élèves, et ils partagèrent également un moment à discuter de leur position de point guard qui s'avérait cruciale et possiblement déterminante dans la victoire.

A la fin du dîner et au moment de rentrer, Furihata souriait. Son cœur était léger et toutes ses craintes s'étaient dissipées au fil des minutes qu'il passait avec Akashi, et il échangea avec plaisir son numéro et son adresse e-mail avec lui. Il ne s'agissait que du début d'une longue relation, qu'elle soit romantique ou non, et Furihata n'y était pas opposé ; de plus, il avait noté un certain changement dans le comportement d'Akashi tout au long de la soirée comparé à son attitude pendant la Winter Cup – quelque chose de plus contrôlé, de plus serein, de plus naturel. C'était étrange mais pas désagréable.

Akashi le raccompagna chez lui en voiture. Devant l'immeuble, Furihata fit un petit signe de la main et le coin de ses lèvres s'étiraient vers le haut.

— Nous pourrons continuer à nous parler par messages, indiqua Akashi. Si tu le veux, bien entendu.

— Ah, oui, pas de souci, répondit Furihata. Merci beaucoup pour... cette invitation.

— Merci à toi d'être venu. Je sais que la distance n'est pas un élément en notre faveur pour une relation, mais nous pouvons essayer. Je viendrai autant que possible à Tokyo.

— Ne te force pas à venir si tu peux pas ! Ça doit être fatigant de faire le voyage...

Akashi esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire amusé.

— Ce n'est pas un souci, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si l'occasion se présente, peut-être viendras-tu à Kyoto ? As-tu déjà visité la ville ?

— J'y suis allé une ou deux fois, je crois, mais j'étais petit, admit Furihata.

— Dans ce cas cela nous donnera une excuse pour se voir.

Furihata sentit la température de ses joues augmenter de quelques degrés et il se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même. Même dans la nuit les yeux rouges d'Akashi semblaient briller et luisaient de sentiments sincères qui résonnaient dans tout son être, et Furihata ne pouvait y échapper. Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge, ne désirant pas buter sur ses mots et paraître trop déstabilisé.

— J-Je serai très content de pouvoir venir !

Akashi hocha la tête et tendit la main. Furihata la prit avec plus de vigueur que les précédentes fois.

— A bientôt alors, Furihata, salua Akashi.

— A la prochaine, répondit Furihata.

Leurs paumes de main semblaient brûler d'enthousiasme et de familiarité, comme si elles avaient trouvé leur place là, l'une contre l'autre, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent les couleurs se diluèrent une seconde avant de jaillir de nouveau, lumineuses et presque irréelles. Ce simple contact, peut-être, avait éveillé d'autres sensations en eux, et la chaleur qui se propagea en Furihata était enivrante et rassurante – oui, tout se passerait bien.

Il sourit une dernière fois à Akashi et pénétra dans l'immeuble. Il ne s'agissait que d'un commencement, avec comme point de départ la couleur rouge.


End file.
